


Главный антагонист

by Archie_Wynne, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к командному макси«В честной игре войны».
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Главный антагонист

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [В честной игре войны](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914907) by [fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020), [Kollega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega). 



> Иллюстрация к командному макси [«В честной игре войны»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914907).

[](https://ibb.co/hRPf4Sk)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [В честной игре войны](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914907) by [fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020), [Kollega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega)




End file.
